1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (OLED).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal displays display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. The active matrix type liquid crystal displays have been implemented televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of the active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal displays.
The liquid crystal display includes a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels each including R subpixel, G subpixel and B subpixel are arranged in a matrix format. As shown in FIG. 1, a resolution of the pixel array is determined depending on the number “x” of pixels in a horizontal direction and the number “y” of pixels in a vertical direction. Currently, a resolution applied to a monitor of a personal computer or a monitor of a notebook computer is as follows.
TABLE 1ResolutionxyRatioVGA64048043SVGA80060043XGA102476843XGA+115286443WXGA12808001610SXGA1280102454WXGA+14409001610UXGA1600120043WSXGA+168010501610WUXGA192012001610QXGA2048153643WQXGA256016001610QSXGA2560204854WQSXGA320020482516QUXGA3200240043WQUXGA380024001610
If one or more applications are run in the liquid crystal display having the above resolution to display two or more images in a multi-window manner, the following problems occur.
If entire images of first and second windows W1 and W2 are displayed on one screen, a display surface indicted in black cannot be used as shown in FIG. 2. Accordingly, the utilization of the display surface is reduced. The reason is that when the two entire images are displayed on one screen, the size of each of the two entire images is reduced while vertical and horizontal resolutions of each of the two entire images are maintained.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, if the size of one or all of the first and second windows W1 and W2 increases, only a portion of the image on the size increasing window is enlarged. In this case, a vertical scrollbar and/or a horizontal scrollbar appear in the size increasing window so as to move the images. A user can entirely view the image on the size increasing window by repeatedly dragging the scrollbar using a mouse. Therefore, the efficiency of a work using a monitor with the existing resolution is reduced.
A problem related to the existing resolution occurs in a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (OLED) as well as a liquid crystal display.